


Tell Me (What's On Your Mind)

by alphaesque



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, mentions of Derek's constant man pain, positive female sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaesque/pseuds/alphaesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tonight was a very, very good night for me. And I do mean sexually.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me (What's On Your Mind)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shewitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewitches/gifts).



> shelby and i were talking about ot4 feels and how great scydia/stallison would be as a whole and then this happened

Lydia opens Allison’s door without knocking and sinks happily down into her favorite chair. She loves the way her body feels after sex, all warm and tingly, loose and relaxed.

It’s a feeling that makes her want to take a year’s long nap, but also take over the free world.

Basking in her afterglow, Lydia tries not to think about how she could be entertaining the possibility of another round if only her boyfriend hadn’t been called away to help Derek with whatever man pain problem he was experiencing at the moment.

With a long, wistful sigh, she replays the night’s events back in her mind until the warm tingles put her stomach in knots.

The sound of the shower cuts off and Lydia opens her eyes just in time to see Allison walk out clad in a fuzzy robe, hair up in an even fuzzier towel. 

“Tonight was a very, very good night for me. And I do mean sexually.”

Allison freezes and turns to Lydia just as a hint of color starts to rise up her neck, staining at her cheeks. “Lydia! Hi!”

The nervous pitch gives everything away and Lydia gives Allison a thorough once over before shooting her a wolfish grin. Apparently she isn’t the only one basking in an afterglow.

Ignoring her friend’s nerves, she returns back to the topic at hand: her sex life. “I dominated the hell out of him tonight, Allison.”

Stiles breezes past a stunned Allison, towel hanging loosely around his waist. “I know how that is.”

Allison doesn’t even bother to close her mouth when Lydia accepts Stiles’ offered fist bump.


End file.
